Life After Death
by Kurisetina
Summary: Maria, Kiyoku, and Cecil was a normal teenagers until one day they died and were taken to the bleach universe, but Maria is not meant to walk the same path as her friends.  P.s. i don't own bleach
1. Chapter 1

_**Ding! **_

"Hum? A text?" a girl with medium length blueish-purple hair said confused as she grabbed her phone, and opened the text,

**Wanna go to the strip to see a movie with hobo, Rosa, and me?**

**- Kiyoku**

"The strip? Hum…" the girl said to herself the replied to the text.

**Yeah shur. When?**

**-Maria**

She put the phone down for a second and read some more of the Bleach fanfic she had pulled up on her laptop.

_Poor, poor Toshiro... Why can I only seem to find stories I can stand to read about him?_ She thought and she read. Then her phone went off again. She grabbed it and opened the text.

**About 4:30. And I know that is only five minutes away.**

**-Kiyoku**

"Jezz short notice much." Maria said to herself and texted back as she got ready to leave.

**Short notice much? Ohh well I'll be there in like 15 minutes.**

**-Maria**

Maria grabbed her keys and started to head for the door when she realized that she was going to forget her wallet. "Crap where did I put that thing." she said and looked around for her wallet. She found it just as she received a text from some random number.

"Odd?" she said and opened the text.

**Don't go to the mall with your friends or you'll be killed.**

**-Unknown**

_What the heak? Sysco much. _She thought and ignored the text as she walked out the door to her car. She drove quietly to the strip mall and found her friends at Barnes and Nobel.

"Hey guys." Maria said as she walked up to then sitting in the anime section.

"About time you showed up Maria." a girl with long brunet hair said and waved her hand weirdly.

"Shut it Rosa, traffic was a bit thicker than I expected." Maria said and waved to her other friends Cecil and Kiyoku.

"Well maybe you should have left earlier to get here on time." Rosa said and continued reading.

"If you wanted me to be hear on time you should have gave me an earlier warning that you guys would be here dume ass." Maria said with the smallest bit of irritation in her tone.

"Bah, you just have so many excuses for being late don't you." Rosa said and looked up at her.

"If I slap her do you think security would throw me out?" Maria suddenly asked her other two friends.

"Considering the fact that you might knock her out… I'd say yes." Cecil said as he put the book he was reading down.

Maria just scoffed and shoved her hands in her pockets. She had nothing to say to his accusation because it was most likely true. Maria had a abnormally strong amount of strength, they all knew this since it tended to get her into a heap of trouble during gym when a stray ball she returned from what ever game they were playing would hit someone else.

"Yeah what ever. Let's head to the movie theater so we don't miss to much." Maria said and jeered her head in the direction of the door.

The others agreed and put up the books that they were reading. Cecil and Kiyoku got up on their own and stretched but Rosa sat there and held her hand out to Maria. Maria looked at her for a moment then sighed grabbing Rosa's hand and pulling her up.

"Thank you!~" Rosa said and stretched as well.

"Uh-hu lets just go." Maria said and started walking away.

The other three just walked up next to Maria silently. Maria reached the door first and held it open for her friends as they walked out. She followed behind then poked Kiyoku.

"Poke." Maria said and smirked slightly and Kiyoku jumped and flailed her arms.

"Nyeh!" Kiyoku said and started hitting Maria until Maria ran ahead of the group slightly while laughing. "You know I don't like being poked!" Kiyoku yelled at Maria angrily.

Maria laughed and put her hands in her pocket before saying, "Yeah and that's what makes it so fun to do."

"Grr! I don't like you!" Kiyoku said crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks out in a childish matter.

Maria laughed knowing that she didn't mean it and walked strait ahead toward the movies. She smiled to herself as she heard Cecil and Rosa mess with Kiyoku about how she "hurt Maria's feelings." and "Now she isn't going to talk to us." Then suddenly Maria felt something pierce her body and go strait through her heart, making her gasp and frezz.

Kiyoku screamed in pain a second later as what ever went through Maria skimmed her arm. Cecil and Rosa reacted immediately to Kiyoku's scream and began trying to ask what was wrong. They noticed her arm and began trying to help her.

Maria stood there her eyes wide, her mind in shock, as blood slowly came from the spot her heart was located. She had been shot. Shot right through the heart. _Wh-Wha? How? Wh-Why?_ Maria thought shocked as the relilization came to her. Then everything started to go insane.

"Maria! Call 9-1-1!" Maria thought she heard Cecil yell from so far away. Even though she knew he was right behind her. She wanted to do something, say something, but no part of her responded as she fell forward hitting the ground.

She heard a scream and people began swarming around her. They yelled at her but their words fell upon deaf ears. Maria could no longer distinguish what was going on. Everything was so confusing, she couldn't understand what were they saying? Why were they just standing there? Why didn't they do anything?

Then she felt someone grab her and pull her close to them and began saying something to her. She hardly could make out the words.

Please.

Don't.

Go.

Then everything just faded away.

Maria opened her eyes. Suddenly she was confused. Where was she?

She sat up looked around and saw that everything was the same except slightly… foggy? Why was it foggy?

She saw Kiyoku next to her crying and she reached out to her to grabbed her arm and ask what was wrong. Shock ran through her as she passed right through Kiyoku.

_Wh-What? I-I passed through her! Why?_ Maria thought shocked. Then she felt a ting from underneath her and looked down.

A gasp caught in the thought when she saw herself lying there with a puddle of blood around her.

"I-I'm dead?" Maria said shocked.

At first she couldn't understand how this could have happened, but then everything came back to her.

She was shot... Through the heart… And now… She was dead… And she was a ghost…

Kiyoku started crying even harder when she heard someone say that Maria was dead. This hurt Maria. How could she hurt her friend this way?

Maria got closer to Kiyoku and said, "Ohh no, no. Please. Please Kiyoku don't. Please stop. I just can't stand to see you cry." Of coarse Kiyoku didn't hear her and she started crying even more.

Maria felt her heart reach in despair. She needed to comfort Kiyoku somehow. She turned around and ran to Cecil.

"Cecil! Cecil! Please! Please comfort Kiyoku! I can't stand to see her like this!"

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Maria started crying. No one could see her. No one could hear her. She was alone, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"NO! NO!" Maria suddenly yelled and shook her head furiously. "I can' t let myself think like that! I have to! I have to. I have…"

She felt her sadness flow over her as she saw her family pull up.

"No." She whispered sadly to herself as they spotted her body.

Her mother gaped and started crying on her dad's shoulder. He hugged her mother and held back his own tears and her little brother stood there shocked.

Maria tried to hold herself together after she saw their faces. She almost did it until her brother started crying. Her little brother who she always picked on and poked fun at was crying… for her.

She cracked and started crying as well.

She caused all of this? How could she have left them? Why didn't she try and cling to life? Why did she just let death consume her?

She felt so sad and angry at herself, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Maria followed Cecil and Kiyoku to their classes the next week.

There was so many people crying. People she knew when she was alive. People She didn't like. People she didn't think cared. Even people she didn't even know. And they were crying for her…

Kiyoku and Cecil had blamed their selves for Maria's death. They thought that if they had noticed sooner that Maria would be still alive.

Maria thought it was her fault that she died. She thought if she had only made some sort of noise when it happened or tried to cling to her life she would be alive and so many people wouldn't be so sad. If she had just listened to that strange text.

Suddenly Maria felt herself pulled through some kind of rift. Taking her away from her friends. Maria tried to grab something to keep her grounded there but nothing worked and she started to fade away.

"NO!" Maria screamed desperately then vanished.

Kiyoku and Cecil didn't leave when the final bell rang since today was Japanese Club. They walked to their lockers and put away all of the tings they didn't need. Then they walked to portable 1 to met all the other Japanese club members.

When they walked in they saw a lot of red puffy eyes like their own. Maria's death had really affected a lot of their friends. They all missed her random hugs, and her sweetness, even her craziness.

Kiyoku sighed and sat down next to Rosa. Rosa just said hi and asked where Maria was… Kiyoku looked at her sadly. Rosa had been denying the fact that Maria was dead.

Cecil went to try and explain that Maria is dead to Rosa again but there was a loud boom and everything went hazy…

Maria opened her eyes and looked around. She was in some weird place. And she was away from her friends. This infuriated Maria and she began screaming as she started to break apart into nothing. Suddenly a strange monster looking creature with a white mask and a hole in it's chest appeared in Maria's place.

It looked down at its self then howled out making a strange creepy sound. A ghost near by heard this and freaked out. He started running which only caught the strange creature's attention and it lunged at him crushing him under its claw then it ate him.

The screams of the ghost fell upon the deaf ears of the living as they went about their own business.

Cecil looked around as soon as he felt his eyes could open. He saw Kiyoku next to him and evil looking monsters surrounding them. They all had white mask and a hole in their chest… They were Hollows.

"Kiyoku!" Cecil yelled and tried to get her to get up.

Cecil saw the Hollows start getting closer to them and grabbed Kiyoku and ran threw a small hole in the hollows fence. The Hollows let out a rawer of anger and started chasing Cecil.

Cecil tripped and Kiyoku flew out of his arms. The biggest Hollow seemed to order some of the other to cut Cecil off from getting to her.

"No! Kiyoku!" Cecil yelled then turned to the big Hollow. "I'm not going to lose any more of my friends to you basterd!"

"Ha! Well that's to bad human because there is nothing you can do to stop me!" the Hollow yelled.

"Hum maybe he can't but I certainly can." said some dude with purple hair as he appeared between Cecil and the Hollow.

"Oh a Shinigami! I will be having a very nice feast tonight! First you then the boy! Then his little friend over there!" the Hollow said confidently and jeered its head towards Kiyoku.

"I highly dought Ikkaku would let you do that and neither will I." the purple haired man said and drew the sword that he had on his waist.

Kiyoku woke up after her head hit the ground and saw that she had been surrounded by scary monster creatures with white mask and holes in their chest. They looked at her hungrily like she was food and one suddenly leaped at her. Kiyoku's eyes widened and was frozen in fear.

_Move! Move! Move!_ Kiyoku thought as she sat their terrified, but her body didn't listen. Then some one suddenly jumped in front of her and killed the creature.

"Hey kid you ok?" the guy asked and looked back at her slightly.

Kiyoku quickly found her voice and said, "Y-Yeah."

"Good. Now just stay out of my way and let me fight." he said and smirked.

This sudden demand mad her angry. "What don't tell me what to do tero tero bozu!" Kiyoku said and quickly stood up.

"What did you call me brat! My name is Ikkaku not tero-tero bozu!" the guy yelled and her.

One of the creatures took the advantage of the two yelling at each other and launched its self at Ikkaku. Ikkaku quickly responded to this and dogged then sliced its head in two. Kiyoku suddenly realized that all of these monsters were Hollows.

"Ha. This will be as easy as it gets." Ikkaku said confidently and took a fighting stance. All of the Hollows started attacking Ikkaku and he just cut through all of them with out a problem.

Cecil watched in amazement as the purple haired guy Yumichika, fought the Hollow with out even breaking a sweat. Cecil also felt worried for Kiyoku and looked over where she was. He saw all of the Hollows slowly disappearing as that Ikkaku dude killed them off.

Suddenly the Hollow got past Yumichika and headed strait for Cecil. Cecil saw this and tried to doge.

The Hollow hadn't expected him to even move and hit the ground where Cecil just was. Yumichika quickly decided to kill the Hollow and sliced it in two.

Ikkaku killed his last Hollow at the same time Yumichika did and Cecil rushed over to Kiyoku checking if she was OK. Cecil felt he had to because he had made a promise with Maria a long time ago…

_**Cecil stood in his normal spot in the morning waiting for someone else to get there. Soon Maria walked up with a neutral look on her face like she normally had, even though she had been acting weird lately.**_

"_**Hey lady." Cecil said and gave her a hug.**_

"_**Hey Cecil." Maria said in a more tired tone than normal, she had seemed to be out of it as well.**_

_**This didn't go unnoticed by Cecil and he looked at her concerned. "Is something wrong?" Cecil asked.**_

"_**Huh? Ohh its nothing Cecil. I just didn't sleep good last night." Maria said and rubbed her eyes.**_

"_**Why not?" Cecil asked curiously.**_

"_**No reason just couldn't get to sleep last night… Had a lot on my mind." Maria said in a almost flawless way that would make any one think nothing was wrong, but Cecil had learned better.**_

"_**Come on I thought we were friends!" Cecil whined and pouted. **_

"_**What? We are." Maria said slightly shocked.**_

"_**Then why are you hiding things from me!" Cecil said suddenly serious.**_

_**Maria looked at Cecil a little taken back but then sighed. "I… I had a dream that I and Kiyoku got in trouble. She was out numbered and I wasn't there to protect her because I couldn't reach her… And because of that they killed her… It scared me." **_

_**Cecil just smiled and patted her on the back and said, "Don't you worry! If you aren't there to protect Kiyoku then I'll do it!… Even though she may kill me for it."**_

_**They both laughed and everything went back to its normal ways.**_

Kiyoku pushed Cecil away from her as he tried to check if she was hurt.

"I'm fine Cecil." Kiyoku said and pushed some of her thick hair behind her ear.

"You two are lucky that we got here in time to save your sorry asses." Ikkaku said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up tero-tero bozu." Kiyoku said annoyed and glared at him slightly.

"What the hell did I tell you earlier! My name is Ikkaku not tero-tero bozu, brat!" Ikkaku yelled then suddenly hit Kiyoku forehead with the hilt of the sword, which made her gasp.

Yumichika did the same to Cecil and watched as the two of them were sent to the soul society.

"Good reddens. I think I should have let that Hollow eat her" Ikkaku said and turned to walk away.

"Ohh come now Ikkaku you shouldn't say such things. Besides what if she becomes a Shinigami like us?" Yumichika said slightly picking on Ikkaku.

"If that brat becomes a Shinigami I'm going to kill her." Ikkaku growled and stuck his Zanpakuto out in front of him and turned it like a key.

Then the door to the soul society appeared in front of the two of them and it opened. They walked through it into the soul society.


	2. After Life Begins

Two new souls laid in the street right next to each other. The older souls looked at the new souls and smiled at them.

"Ohh look at the two of them. How adorable. They are going to get snatched up into a family as soon as they wake up." A older woman said to the older man walking with her.

He chuckled and hugged the woman. "I believe they will too."

The two walked over too the young girl and boy and shook them awake.

The girl opened her eyes to see the kind eyes of the older woman smiling at her. Next to her they boy awoke to the old man smiling at him.

"Huh? Where are we?" the girl asked confused.

"Ohh you're in West Rukongai, District Hokutan sweetie." the old woman said kindly.

"Huh? Where the heak is that?" the boy said confused.

"Honey they did just wake up they don't know where they are yet." the old man said and chuckled.

"Ohh yes I forgot." the old woman said and looked back at the two. "We're in the soul society. Do you two remember your names?"

The question struck the two and they looked at each other for a moment then at the ground trying to remember their names. Then they both shook their heads.

"Don't worry it will come back to you soon." the old woman said and held her hand out to help the girl up, the old man did the same for the boy.

They took their hands and stood up. Suddenly the girl realized that she was hungry, really hungry. The boy realized this as well and both of their stomachs made themselves heard.

"Uhh." the girl said and laughed nervously.

"Ohh my! That is surprising!" the old woman said shocked.

"Huh? How is us being hungry a surprise?" the boy said confused and put his hand over his stomach.

"Yeah seriously. It's a normal thing to get hungry." the girl said slightly a taken back.

"Well here it's a very rare for someone to get hungry." the old woman said.

"Yes. It is only common for Shinigami to get hungry Swe-."

"Kiyoku." the girl suddenly said. Then she started blushing realizing that she just blurted that out.

"Hum?" the old man said confused slightly.

"My name. Its Tanaka Kiyoku." she said nervously and looked away blushing slightly.

"Huh. Yeah! And I'm Cecil… Uhh Cecil… Damn I can't remember my last name." the boy said and looked away embarrassed.

The older couple looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. Kiyoku and Cecil looked at each confused.

Kiyoku gave Cecil a look that said 'What the heak?' Cecil looked back at her with a look that said 'I have no idea.' They both looked over at the couple then back at each other and shrugged.

"So how would you two like to live with us?" the old man asked and smiled.

"What? You would be willing to let us live with you?" Cecil said confused.

"Please! Please! Don't kill me!" a ghost yelled and tried to scramble away from the Hollow chasing him.

The Hollow laughed evilly and stomped its claw down on the poor soul. The ghost screamed out in pain as the Hollow grounded it into the ground.

"Ohh now why would I kill you?" the Hollow said its voice sounding feminine revealing that it is a female. "No. I'm not going to kill you when I can perfectly eat you!" she yelled and devoured the poor soul. She finished quickly and sensed a familiar spiritual pressure.

"Oh ho a Shinigami! What a delightful treat!" the Hollow said and raced towards the Shinigami.

She slowed down when she got to close sinking into the shadows. The Hollow saw that it was a low level Shinigami. It still smiled to its self. Low level or not it was going to be a delouses meal.

The Shinigami suddenly felt a very familiar evil pressure crushing him as the Hollow flared her Reiryoku for a second, and laughed.

"Kawaisoni." the Hollow said in a fake apathy tone, "You are just so weak aren't you? Tell me do you even have a seat?"

The Shinigami tried to stand and draw his Zanpakuto, but he was shaking so much from just standing that he dropped his it.

"Tisk. Tisk. Tisk. I really would have hoped that they soul society would at lest send a seated officer. Its no fun to eat something that wouln't fight back." the Hollow said and stomped on the Shinigami.

"Ahh! G-God d-damn you!" the Shinigami spat at the Hollow.

"Ohh don't be so mean, or I might just make you _suffer _more than I was planning." the Hollow said while stomping on the Shinigami's arm and grinded it into the ground.

The Shinigami screamed out in paid and started cursing the Hollow. This just made the Hollow chuckle crudely. It made shiver run down the Shinigami's spine.

Kiyoku looked around the room as the old woman, Seto Keiko, explained that it used to belong to her granddaughter, Takahashi Akio, before she got married and moved out. She smiled at how much reminiscing Seto-san could do.

"Ohh you are just going to love it here! Takao and I are just so happy that you two decided to stay with us!" Seto-san said and hugged Kiyoku.

Kiyoku smiled and hugged her back for a moment then said, "Well you did ask for us to and even after we tried not to be a burden on you guys, you insisted."

Seto-san laughed kindly and said, "Well we just love taking care of newer souls."

"Well thank you Seto-san." Kiyoku said happily.

"Ohh now none of that! You can call me Obaa-san if you must!" Seto-san said cheerily.

Kiyoku giggled at how friendly she was being and nodded. "Ok Obaa-san."

They smiled at each other and walked into the living room where the two guys were wrestling on the floor.

"Grr! I'm not going to lose to you old man!" Cecil said in a playful yet aggravated tone.

"Hahaha! Kid I've got so much more experience then you that you don't even stand a chance!" Ojii-san yelled back just as playful.

"Wow that is so mature." Kiyoku said sarcastically.

"Meh!" Cecil said and stuck out his tong.

Kiyoku and Obaa-san laughed at the two and started smiling.

Silence came over the small town as the residents lied strew through the streets. All of them dead. All of their ghost devoured by one Hollow. One single Hollow.

And the Hollow just stayed their hidden. Waiting. Suddenly the gate that all of the Shinigami came to the world of the living appeared. The Hollow practically purred at how happy she was that they finally came.

She watched as a _Taicho _and his_ fukutaicho _and two other Shinigami of the 13 Gotei. And not just any Taicho, the Taicho of squad 11! Ohh how much fun she was going to have fighting this Shinigami.

"Well damn. It killed all of the humans in this pathetic town." the Taicho said to his fukutaicho who was hanging off of his shoulder.

"Ohh maybe it's strong and you can have fun Kenny!" the fukutaicho said happily.

"Tsk. Yeah right it looks like it ran away all ready." the Taicho said disappointed.

The Hollow flared her Reiryoku and came out of the hiding place she was in and chuckled.

"You dare think me a coward! I've been waiting a entire month for the soul society to send a decent Shinigami to fight!" the Hollow said annoyed.

The Taicho smirked and immediately attacked the Hollow. She dogged his attack and chuckled at how much fun this would be.

"Name please?" The Hollow said in a sweetly sick tone.

The Taicho scoffed and glared at the Hollow but also had a smirk on his face.

"Zaraki Kenpatchi. The Taicho of the 11th squad." he said and tried to cut striate through the Hollows mask, but she dogged and attacked him.

"Great! Then this should be a fight that I'll never forget!" The Hollow yelled as the fight really began,

Kiyoku laid on her bed staring at the ceiling it had been almost 25 years since she first came to the soul society. She had started noticing how different she was only after a week. She got hungry quicker then most others. She didn't tier out as quickly as other either.

Cecil was the same. They both had noticed this and started wondering… Why?

Kiyoku swung her legs off of the bed and walked out of her room. Cecil happened to walk out at the same time.

"Hey Cecil you going for a walk too?" Kiyoku asked and went to the front door.

"Yep!" Cecil said and jumped next to Kiyoku happily.

They walked down the streets laughing and joking about stupid things when they bumped into a Shinigami.

"Ahh sorry! We weren't paying attention to where we were going!" Kiyoku said quickly.

"Ohh don't worry about it sweetie. It was a accide-." the Shinigami started and looked at both of them shocked.

"Huh? Hey are you ok?" Cecil asked confused.

"Oh. Yeah. You know I think you two should think about going to the Shinigami academy." the Shinigami said kindly.

"What?" Kiyoku said confused.

"Why?" Cecil asked slightly curious.

"Well you both have a high level of Reiryoku that would prove good in 13 Gotei." she said and smiled.

"Ohh really? Well thanks for that fukutaicho." Kiyoku said and started to bow.

"Ohh god don't do that! And Call me Rangiku!" She said and laughed lightly.

"Huh? Ok. Right. Rangiku…" Kiyoku said and smiled at her.

Rangiku chatted with them for a little longer till her Taicho came and took her back to her paper work. He also advised that the two go to the Shinigami academy before he left though.

Cecil actually started thinking about it and ran to talk to Ojii and Obaa-san about it. Kiyoku took a little longer to think about and walked back to the house.

When she got there Ojii and Obaa-san were hugging Cecil and telling him that he should go if he really wanted to.

"Hey Kiyoku are you going to go too?" Cecil asked when he saw her.

"Ohh I don't know." Kiyoku said and looked down at the ground.

Kiyoku thought that it would be mean to leave Obaa and Ojii-san after all they had done for the two but she also wanted to go.

"Kiyoku don't worry about us if that is what is keeping you from deciding. We will be just fine here by our selves." Obaa-san said and smiled at Kiyoku.

Kiyoku was slightly shocked by that but smiled and nodded back.

The Hollow cursed under her breath as three Gillian's tried to team up on her. Being a Adjucha it really shouldn't be that big of a deal, but she was weak from not eating in weeks. This in turn slowed down her reflexes and attacks which pissed her off.

"Ha! I thought you said you could handle anything thrown your way!" she heard another Adjucha named Grimmjow yell at her.

"Shut up Grimmjow! I haven't had a decent meal in ages!" she yelled back at him and killing one of the Gillian as it lunged at her then proceeding to kill the other two with her cero.

"That is a pathetic excuse for being weak!" Grimmjow laughed at her as she began eating the Gillian in front of her.

"Ass hole." she said as he started eating with her.

"Bitch." Grimmjow said in response.

"Why did we make that damn pact." she growled as he tried to steal the part of the Gillian she was eating.

"So we could become Arrancars dume ass." Grimmjow said amused as she clawed him for the attempt.

"You're the dume ass and if you try that one more time I will use cero on you." she threatened as he again tried to steal her food.

Grimmjow just chuckled and went back to his own part of the Gillian knowing full well that she was serious.

"So are you ever going to give me your name?" Grimmjow asked as her tore into the Gillian.

"Maybe." she said and continued eating.

"Then I'm just going to call you Bitch till I get your name." he said arrogantly.

"Fine. I don't care." she said as she finished her meal and stocked off in another direction.

"Going some where Bitch?" Another Adjucha growled and tried to attack her but Grimmjow attacked them first.

"Only I am aloud to call her Bitch!" he growled at the Adjucha and killed him.

"Really Grimmjow?" she chuckled as he stocked up next to her.

"Yeah and if I find out that you let anyone else call you Bitch I'll kick your ass." Grimmjow said and smirked.

"Fine by me." she said and chuckled.


	3. The real begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the animes I write about.

**Cecil smiled to himself as he lied on his bed. He was graduating in five more hours! Along with Kiyoku of coarse, since the two had been about the same pace the entire time they had been going to the Shinigami academy.**

**Cecil couldn't wait to find out what squad he was going to be placed on and if he got a seat. Cecil knew that Kiyoku was going to get a seat because she was just to damn good not to get on in his opinion.**

**That just made him really want to get a seat as well. Cecil hoped that he would at least get 12th**** seat because that was what level he had been compared to by Aizen-Taicho after a simple mission to the world of the living.**

**That had been back when Renji was still in the academy of coarse, and now Renji was the fukutaicho of the 6****th**** division!**

"**I kinda hope I get placed in the 6****th**** division… Then I'd get to see Renji and his lame ass self again." Cecil said to him self and laughed a little.**

"**Gee that is a really nice way to talk about Renji, Cecil." Cecil suddenly heard Kiyoku say from his door way.**

"**Bah! Like he cares what I think! He never listened to me when I tried to give him advice!" Cecil said and sat up turning to see Kiyoku, shocked seeing Renji standing next to her.**

"**That's because you give me the worst advice most of the time." Renji said while smirking.**

"**Did not!" Cecil suddenly retorted and pointed at Kiyoku accusingly, "You knew he was coming didn't you!"**

"**Maybe." Kiyoku said and shrugged.**

**Cecil jumped up and said, "Don't 'maybe' me! Because you lie!"**

"**God you haven't changed at all Cecil." Renji complained, "Should they even let someone like you graduate?"**

"**They let you graduate didn't they!' Cecil said and walked up to him.**

**Then Kiyoku suddenly looked shocked and looked at Renji. "What's today's date?"**

"**Uhh January 29****th****. Why?" Renji said confused.**

**Cecil and Kiyoku looked away from him for a second, their faces covered in sadness.**

"**Ohh yeah… That friend of yours." Renji said sadly. "I wish I could have met her."**

**Kiyoku laughed sadly. "She probably would have liked you Renji."**

"**From what you told me I bet we would have been friends." Renji said.**

"**Yeah…" Cecil and Kiyoku said and smiled sadly.**

**They had looked everywhere just hoping that Maria had some how been brought here with them. They tried checking every district and the Shinigami academy records to see if she had, but they had no luck. **

**Cecil was positive that Maria had been brought to this universe with them so he never stopped looking. Kiyoku on the other hand gave up on the thought of Maria being there with them long ago and just goes along with Cecil to help him finally get over it.**

"**I'll tell you this Renji if you had got to met her and you did become friends, you would never go one day with a hug." Kiyoku said jokingly.**

**Renji chuckled at the thought and Cecil laughed remembering Maria's antics. **

"**Bitch!" was heard yelled at a female hollow that resembled a tiger.**

"**What do you want now Grimmjow?" the female hollow said annoyed to the hollow that resembled a panther.**

"**You know what I want Bitch." Grimmjow said and stoked up next to the female hollow.**

"**I thought you just wanted to call me Bitch till I gave you my name." the female said her tone insinuating that if it weren't for the hollow mask she would be smirking.**

**Grimmjow growled and suddenly pounced on her. "Just give me your damn name!" Grimmjow yelled at her and held her down. **

"**Ouch. Grimmjow you can be so ruff at times." the female said in a tone that Grimmjow thought mocking.**

"**Bitch." he growled annoyed.**

"**Fine. You if really want my name that bad Grimmjow…" the female said then twisted around pinning Grimmjow to the ground.**

"**The Hell!" Grimmjow yelled shocked and angry then he tried to get out from under her.**

**The female hollow chuckled then leaned closed to Grimmjow. "You can't tell anyone else that I don't want to know or I'll kill you. Got it." Grimmjow went silent and stopped thrashing around. "My name is…"**

**Kiyoku sat in her office board. Her paper work was halfway done, which was more then she could say for her fukutaicho. Rangiku Matsumoto a tall well proportioned strawberry blond, who was just lying on her couch chatting away.**

"**Rangiku." Kiyoku said interrupting the fukutaicho, "Shouldn't you go do your paper work before Toshiro comes and drags you to do it?"**

**Rangiku gasped at Kiyoku and said, "Kiyoku are you trying to get rid of me? Do you not want to spend time with me?" Kiyoku sighed and shook her head.**

"**It's not that Rangiku. It's not that I don't want to spend time with you but having you here makes me lose my concentration and I can't finish my own paper work." Kiyoku said and looked at her stack of paper work.**

**Rangiku frowned and got up from the couch only to walk right over to Kiyoku. Kiyoku looked at confused slightly. Rangiku suddenly grabbed Kiyoku and started dragging her out of the office.**

"**Hey! Rangiku!" Kiyoku shouted and tried to get out of her grip, "Rangiku what are you doing!"**

"**I'm taking you to the hot spring! You need to relax! You have been so uptight about doing all of your paper work as soon as you get it! So you have almost always been in that office since you were put on here 10 years ago!" Rangiku said happily and patted Kiyoku's back.**

**Kiyoku huffed and just let Rangiku carry her. She wasn't going to be able to get out of this anyways so… Why not.**

**Cecil ran from his fukutaicho trying to keep his candy away from her. How he ever ended up on squad 11 was beyond him but he knew better then to give Yachiru candy.**

"**Gimme the candy Spikes!" Yachiru yelled and tried to grab the back of Cecil's Shinigami robes.**

"**Hell NO! And My Name Is Cecil Not Spikes!" Cecil yelled and turned a quick corner.**

**Yachiru was running to fast to turn and ran right into the building in front of her. She quickly ran right back out and began chasing Cecil again.**

"**Ah-ha! Just leave me alone!" Cecil yelled and speed up when she was on his tail.**

"**Then give me the candy Spikes!" Yachiru giggled and tried to jump on Cecil's back.**

**Cecil did another quick turn, but ran right into someone, who just fell over. Cecil just caught himself and started to run again. He saw Ikkaku standing in the middle of the road just waiting for something to happen.**

"**Get out the way Ikkaku! Yachiru is trying to steal my candy!" Cecil yelled. Then as if just to prove his point Yachiro busted through the building behind him.**

**Ikkaku's eyes widened in horror and he jumped out of the way quickly letting Cecil run right on by with Yachiru on his tail.**

**Renji walked around the squad 11 barracks looking for Cecil to tell him about him being switched to squad 6, but couldn't find him any where.**

**Zaraki-Taicho had said that Cecil would probably be in his office doing his **_**and**_** Yachiru's paper work , since she never did her's and he usually did his. So Renji went to where Cecil's office was and saw that he wasn't there. **

**Renji did find it odd that Cecil's office was a mess though. It looked like someone had raided it for some reason. He couldn't figure out why till he saw one candy rapper on the ground.**

"**Uhh? What the heak?" Renji said and shook his head.**

**Suddenly Renji heard a large crash near by and ran out to see Cecil running his way. Renji stepped in front of Cecil causing him to run into him.**

**Cecil fell back on his ass and the candy he was trying to keep from Yachiru sprawled out around him. He quickly started picking it all up.**

"**Cecil." Renji said.**

**Cecil payed him no attention and began cursing to him self about dropping the candy.**

"**Cecil." Renji said louder this time trying to get his attention.**

**Cecil grabbed the last piece of candy and quickly looked around still ignoring Renji.**

"**CECIL!" Renji suddenly yelled annoyed and grabbed his Shinigami robes .**

"**AHH! Renji! I didn't see you there." Cecil said sheepishly.**

**Renji got a tick mark on his head but then took a deep breath while setting Cecil down. "Cecil I have been looking for you all day."**

"**Huh? Why?" Cecil said confused.**

"**You're being transferred to squad 6."Renji said calmly as he could.**

"**Seriously! Yes!" Cecil yelled happily, but then Yachiru came out of no where and stole the candy in his hand. "Shit the candy!"**

**Then Yachiru shoved a whole hand full of candy in her mouth. Her eyes became as big as plates and she had a huge smile on her face.**

"**Ohh no." Cecil and Renji said gravely as Yachiru ran off with the candy.**

**Grimmjow began walking up to his companion. A female tiger like hollow sitting on a big rock looking over the landscape of Hueco Mundo.**

"**What the hell are you looking at bitch?" Grimmjow asked and sat down next the female hollow.**

**The female looked at him and sighed. "Just the stupid landscape of this place… Why the heak does this place never change?" **

"**Because were in Hueco Mundo you dume ass." Grimmjow said and rolled his eyes.**

"**True… I'm going to the world of the living." the female said and suddenly stood up.**

"**Why?" Grimmjow said annoyed.**

"**I'm hungry and I hope to get a good meal off of a Shinigami." she chuckled and suddenly disappeared.**

**A ghost looked around scared as it heard the most fearsome thing in its entire life… The howl from a hollow.**

**She chuckled looking at the human as it trembled in fear. The ghost tried to run but the hollow jumped in front of it blocking its path. **

"**Now. Now no running. You are my meal for now." the hollow said and slammed its claw down on the ghost.**

"**N-NO! Please! D-Don't kill me!" the ghost screamed scared out of its mind.**

"**It's always the same with you people. 'Don't kill me.' 'I'll do anything.' 'Please have a heart.' Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. I will never care about that you morons. I am a hollow. I have no heart! No feelings! No pity! And you should remember that forever!" It roared and ate the ghost.**

**Kiyoku walked casually through squad 10's barracks enjoying the calm afternoon.**

_**It shur is nice today… Well lets hope that nothing goes wrong then. Kiyoku thought peacefully.**_

"_**Tanaka-san." Kiyoku suddenly heard come from behind her, so she turned to see who it was.**_

"_**Ohh! Hitsugaiya-Taicho! Is there something you need?" Kiyoku said hating having to call him by his last name, but not wanting to get punished for calling him 'Shiro-kun' again.**_

"_**Actually yes. Have you seen Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" Hitsugaiya asked sounding slightly annoyed.**_

"_**No, but I'm sure I could go find her quickly." Kiyoku said and smiled.**_

_**Hitsugaiya nodded. "Good when you find her bring her to my office please." He said and walked off.**_

_**Kiyoku smiled to herself and started looking for Rangiku.**_

_**Kiyoku looked around her office in horror. It was completely trashed! Then she saw a drunk Renji, Rangiku, and Cecil laying on the floor laughing.**_

"_**Hey Kiyoku. What's up?" Rangiku asked hiccupping in a drunk manor.**_

_**Kiyoku felt her temper rising at the sight of this then asked as calmly as she could, "Rangiku, Renji, Cecil… What… Why are you in my office? "**_

"_**Cause Taicho kicked us out of his." Rangiku giggled.**_

"_**So you… Destroyed mine?" Kiyoku asked her anger starting to come through her voice.**_

"_**Uh-oh." Cecil said scared and jumped up escaping out the window. Renji and Rangiku looked at him confused then looked back at Kiyoku seeing why he ran. **_

_**They quickly followed in suit as Kiyoku began to draw her Zanpakuto.**_

"_**GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE YOU THREE!" Kiyoku screamed and started chasing the three.**_

_**Cecil, and Renji groaned as they awoke, both of them tied up and beaten badly.**_

"_**Crap. I had no idea Kiyoku could hit that hard." Renji said and sat up somehow.**_

"_**Ugh. Neither did I. I only remember Maria ever hitting me that hard. I guess we deserved it though." Cecil groaned rolling on his stomach. **_

"_**Of coarse you idiots did." the two heard some one say from behind them.**_

"_**Rukia? What are you doing here?" Renji asked confused.**_

"_**You're in my room you idiot. Kiyoku ,for some reason, brought you two here last night." Rukia said and walked over to Cecil cutting the ropes that were holding him.**_

"_**Thanks." Cecil said as Rukia went to cut Renji the rope binding Renji.**_

"_**Yeah whatever." Rukia said.**_

_**As soon as she cut Renji free he got up and left. Cecil looked at the door then at Rukia.**_

"_**So… How have you been?" Cecil asked Rukia trying to ease the tension in the air that was left behind by Renji.**_

"_**Huh? Ohh. I've been fine. I'm about to leave on a mission to the world of the living for a month." Rukia said casually.**_

"_**Really, to where?" Cecil asked curiously.**_

"_**To some place called Kadakura Town." Rukia said seaming to be amused by his curiosity. **_

"_**Cool. I wish I could come. I have been so board lately." Cecil complained and got up, "Well I better get back to my squad before Kuichiki-Taicho finds out and gets mad at me."**_

"_**Ok I'll see you later." Rukia said and smiled.**_


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…. If I did Aizen would h-.**

**Ichigo: *covers my mouth* Don't try and give spoilers away!**

**Kurisetina: *muffled* Ohh fine.**

**Ichigo:*lets me go***

**Kurisetina: Ohh by the way people I'm sorry I was late on publishing this chapter I had a delay because Cecil wouldn't tell me what damn seat he wanted to be (and I had a bit of writers block but it was mostly his fault)! And no I'm not crazy, Cecil is based off of a friend of mine and I'm not going to give out his real name so I will be referring to him as Cecil. Same goes for Kiyoku.**

Cecil walked peacefully around the soul society trying to get away from Renji's bitchy self.

It had been a week since Rukia had left but Renji was still being a bitch and getting on to Cecil for the stupidest things. Cecil was getting really pissed about it and went for a walk almost every day because of it.

_Why the heak does he have to get pissy with me every time he runs into Rukia._ Cecil thought to himself._ God its not bad enough that Kuichiki-Taicho gets on to me every week to do my paper work but now Renji's trying to put the work the Shinigami with no seats do on me! I am the freaking 10__th__ seat of squad 6! I don't have to put up with that shit any more!_

"Cecil!" someone suddenly yelled from behind Cecil jeering him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want Ikakku! Cecil said in a board as he turned to looked at the third seat of the 11th squad Ikakku Madarame.

"I want to fight you!" Ikakku said in a your-a-dume-ass tone.

"Bah! I don't wanna fight right now!" Cecil said lazily and turned to walk away, "Also I'm not carrying my Zanpakuto with me right now."

"You lazy ass!" Ikakku growled and stormed away.

Cecil laughed a bit and walked calmly to squad 10's barracks.

"Squad 6, 10th seat Cecil! Hello how are you today?" the guard at the entrance asked.

"I'm fine. Is Kiyoku in Kari?" Cecil said and smiled.

"No sir she is off on a mission." Kari, the guard, said. Cecil sighed slightly and shook his head. Kari looked at him confused for a second then realized why he was shaking his head. "Ohh! I'm Sorry! No she's not here Cecil." Kari said and smiled at him.

"Ok that's nice to know! " Cecil said and smiled a huge smile at her and walked away. Cecil of coarse didn't notice that Kari was blushing madly about it.

Cecil whistled the tone of _Blue Bird_ to him self as he walked to squad 8 barracks to meet the caption who had invited him to drink. He reached the entrance of the barracks and smiled brightly as the guards just let him right on through.

"OI! Kyouraku-Taicho! You here?" Cecil yelled slightly while searching for the Taicho.

"No need to yell Cecil I'm right over here." Cecil heard the Taicho say calmly behind him. Cecil turned around to the lax Taicho sitting in the garden drinking.

"Well don't just stand there. Come sit down Cecil." Kyouraku said and smiled at Cecil. Cecil smiled back and went to join the Taicho.

"Grimmjow get your ass back here with my meal!" yelled a angry female hollow that looked like a tiger.

"Ha! You were dume enough to let me at it so its mine now!" yelled a male hollow resembling a panther.

The female suddenly used her sonido to appear right next to Grimmjow and bit him. The bit made Grimmjow lose his step and tumble down the dune they were upon.

"Oww! Bitch! That f***ing hurt!" Grimmjow yelled as he scramble up after the dead hollow carcass the two were arguing over, but the female hollow got to it first.

She picked it up in her mouth and began sprinting away with it while eating it at the same time.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH! I WANT THAT DAMN FOOD!" Grimmjow yelled and started chasing after her.

Cecil sighed as another day began for him and Kiyoku. They both were delivering mail from their squads to the others. Kiyoku had came early and gave Cecil's squad their mail. Cecil then somehow ended up with mail duty, so he just grabbed the mail and walked out with Kiyoku.

"God this is boarding. Who's next?" Kiyoku said, and started complaining under her breath slightly about getting mail duty right after getting back from a mission to the world of the living.

Cecil looked at who was the next person he was supposed to take mail to and groaned, "Squad 12."_ Damn it Kurotsuchi-Taicho freaks me out!_ Cecil then thought.

Kiyoku looked at Cecil wide eyed, fear clearly written on her face.

"What?" Cecil asked confused.

"He wants to experiment on me!" Kiyoku said and her voice went a bit squeaky in fear.

"Are you serious. Why?" Cecil asked curiously.

"He found out that we are from a different universe." Kiyoku said then rounded on him. "Why doesn't he experiment on you! You're from the same place! Why me!"

"Zaraki-Taicho said that he would kill Kurotsuchi-Taicho for experimenting on me for some reason, so he gave up on me." Cecil said and shrugged slightly.

"Damn!" Kiyoku groaned and continued on to deliver the mail.

_Hum.. I wonder why the name____Kkortia Sortaer is the one I remember…_ the female hollow thought as she sat in the cave she and Grimmjow had been hiding out in.

_**You have a weird ass name. **_she suddenly heard from the small voice that had always been in her head.

_Shut up you stupid voice._ She thought and tried cruelly to silenced it with in her head.

_**Tsk. Like that is going to work. I'm a part of you dume ass. A part long thought forgotten, but still here.**_ The voice said taunting her.

_What the hell do you mean by that bitch._ Kkortia thought and snorted mentally.

_**Ohh you'll have to figure that out on your own. I'm just seeing if you can.**_ The voice said smugly and disappeared.

_Hey! Wait you bitch get back here!_ Kkortia yelled mentally. To late the voice was no longer there to talk to her.

Kkortia laid down and started to think on what the voice had said to try and figure out what it meant..

Kiyoku laid in her bed sick. She was mad about this as well because she was supposed to go on a mission with Hitsugaiya-Taicho aka, Shiro-kun today, but instead she was in her bed coughing her lungs out.

Rangiku was in the room as well trying to take care of Kiyoku. Rangiku had what _she_ thought to be needed for a sick person.

This would have consisted of sake, dirty magazines, and a lot of food from the world of the living.

_Dear god I'm going to die if Rangiku is aloud to be the only person looking after me._ Kiyoku thought and tried to sit up slightly when something broke, but immediately regretted doing it because she immediately threw up.

_Damn it! I hate being sick!_ Kiyoku thought as Rangiku somehow got a bucket under her just in time to catch the vomit.

"Aww. Don't you worry Kiyoku I'll take good care of you and make you feel all better!" Rangiku said happily.

I glared at her slightly as she pulled out some of her sake. She saw the glare and put the sake down.

"Hehe. I guess drinking sake while taking care of you wouldn't be good would it." Rangiku said and actually threw the sake out the window.

Hitsugaiya-Taicho happened to be walking out side the window and caught the sake. _What the hell?_ Hitsugaiya-Taicho thought and looked inside the window to see that _Rangiku_ was the one who threw it out the window.

"Rangiku what are you doing in Tanaka-san's room?' Hitsugaiya-Taicho asked.

"Ohh Taicho! Hey! What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked and leaned out the window.

"I asked you first Matsumoto." Hitsugaiya said slightly agitated.

"Ohh Kiyoku is sick!" Rangiku said and moved to the side for Hitsugaiya to see Kiyoku. "So I'm taking care of her!"

"You taking care of someone? You'll kill her" Hitsugaiya-Taicho said, "Just take her to squad 4 !'

"Ohh but Taicho I can take care of her!" Rangiku said and waved her hand back and forth.

Cecil stood in front of Kuichiki-Taicho's office wondering when he and Renji would get back with Rukia.

"How could Rukia be so stupid…" Cecil said to himself. "Why do I feel like this has happened before? Huh. Ohh well."

"Kuichiki-Taicho! Amburai-fukutaicho! Well come back!" Cecil heard one off the other members of the squad say quiet loudly.

"Oi! Cecil!" Renji yelled angrily.

Cecil pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to Renji.

"Nani." Cecil said lazily.

"/Lock Rukia up in our cell." Renji said and pushed Rukia towards Cecil.

Cecil caught Rukia and glared at Renji, but lead her to the squad holding cells.

"Idiot Renji." Cecil mumble under his breath then sighed.

"I'm sorry Cecil." Rukia said sadly.

"Huh? Why? Cecil said confused.

Rukia just stayed quiet and looked at the floor as they were walking.

"Rukia? Ohh come on talk to me." Cecil said as they walked, but she stayed quite.

Ceil sighed as they reached the cells and she just walked right in to the open one. Cecil closed the door of the cell but leaned on it.

"Rukia are you really not going to talk to me?"

Silence.

"Jezz you are so weird." Cecil sighed and walked away.

"No! Please leave me alone! Don't! Don't!" the ghost yelled as it ran from Kkortia.

She laughed as she let the ghost run away. Kkortia loved playing with her food, it was always amusing to watch it squirm and plead.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You idiot." Kkortia said and headed the ghost off from its escape root.

"Ahh! Please someone save me!" the ghost yelled as Kkortia went to attack it.

Suddenly a blue energy shot at Kkortia's side causing her to scream out in pain.

"You stupid hollow. Just because the soul reapers are not here to take care of you does not mean I wouln't." a stupid human said as he held a bow like weapon up.

"Ohh ho!" Kkortia said, "A Quincy! I have not run into your kind in many years! Ohh are you the last of them aren't you! Well that's to bad because I don't have time for you, and I bid you a due." Then she disappeared back into Hueco Mundo.

The Quincy looked shocked as the hollow decided to retreat. Then he became mad at himself that he let the hollow get away.

"Damn that Quincy. Making me leave my meal! I'll just have a Gillian then." Kkortia said as her side quickly healed.

Then she stocked into the forest looking for her pray. Kkortia soon found a large Menos Grande stupidly standing alone in the forest.

She quickly jumped at it quickly killing the Menos in one foul swoop. Then she began to eat the Menos also allowing some of the smaller hollows to eat a bit as well.

_This makes no sense. Why sentence Rukia to death? The crime she committed doesn't deserve the punishment of death… Kiyoku thought as she leaned on the wall right out side of squad 10 barracks._

"_So why?" Kiyoku said to herself aloud._

"_Why what Kiyoku?" Rangiku said happily popping out of no where._

"_Huh? Ohh nothing. Just thinking about something." Kiyoku said and looked at Rangiku._

"_Ok! Then lets get something to eat." Rangiku said and smiled._

"_Yeah sure!" Kiyoku said and smiled back._


End file.
